LA MUERTE DE RIDO
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: aqui me di cuenta de secretos de mi vida que han sabido ocultarme por que me pasa esto ami quien soy yo zero un cazador o un vampiro sangre pura llamado Rido, me he dado cuenta de que mi director como mi maestro guardan un oscuro secreto relacionado a los vampiros pasen y comenten
1. PROLOGO

HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO DEJANDO UNA HISTORIA MAS PERDON POR NO CONTINUARLAS ES QUE HE TENIDO UN PROBLEMA MUY GRANDE PARA MI PERO ESO YA NO IMPORTA HAYYY POR CIERTO ACABO DE PASAR A LEER HISTORIAS LES RECOMIENDO LAS DE YUI ES UNA GRAN ESCRITORA yui the wolf CON SU HISTORIA SOLO SON DOS POR QUE ES MAS ORDENADA PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MIS DEMAS FIC Y NO ABANDONARLOS CREO QUE HE MEJORADO DESDE QUE INCIE Y ESTAS SON LAS HISTORIA QUE RECOMIENDO LES AGRADARAN POR QUE MI AMIGA ES UNA GRAN ESCRITORA Y NO LO DIGO POR QUE SEA MI AMIGA JAJAJA NI LA CONOSCO EN PERSONA PERO NO IMPORTA ES MI AMIGA POR QUE COMPARTIMOS EL AMOR POR LOS FAN FICTION

concurso concierto y beso

el amor no tiene limites

POR CIERTO YUI ME DEJASTE INTRIGADA CON EL AMOR NO TIENE LIMITES POR FAVOR CONTINUALO. Y CON ESTO INICIO

PROLOGO

ESTA HISTORIA INICIA DESPUES DE QUE YUKI Y KANAME SE RETIRAN DE LA ACADEMIA CROSS ,PARA SER EXACTOS MUCHO DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE RIDO UNOS 4 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO Y UNOS POCOS MESES PARA VAMPIROS CUYAS VIDAS SON MAS LARGAS QUE LOS HUMANOS Y POR TAL MOTIVO EL TIEMPO PARA ELLOS ES MUY POCO DE LO SUCEDIDO ,YO LA QUISE HACER UN POCO COMO LA PELICULA LA MASCARA DEL ZORRO PERO CON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO SI NO FAVOR DE HACERMELO SABER SUS OPINIONES SERAN TOMADAS EN CUENTA EN CADA UNO DE LAS HISTORIAS POR FAVOR COMENTEN PARA QUE YO PUEDA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON LAS HISTORIAS Y DESPUES DE TANTO PARLOTIAR INICIO CON LA HISTORIA DEJANDO ESTA REFLEXION

TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES LASA MAYORIA DE LAS PERSONAS LOS USAN PARA DESTRUIRCE, LA MINORIA PARA RECONSTRUIRCE ESTOS ULTIMOS SON LOS MAS SABIOS

Y CON ESTA REFLEXION LOS DEJO POR QUE PARTE DE ELLA SERA DE LO QUE SERA ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS SINO ES ASI ABANDONARE FANFICITON NO ES UNA AMENAZA ES QUE YA PERDI EL PUNTO DE POR QUE ESCRIBO ESTAS COSAS, LAS COSAS EN MI VIDA VAN MAL Y ME SIENTO MAL DE ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO PARA APARTARME DEL MUNDO QUE ME RODEA ES QUE MI PROBLEMA ES MUY GRANDE NO SE COMO SOLUCIONARLO ME DICEN MUCHAS PERSONAS ESTA REFLEXION PERO A MI NO ME AYUDA QUE PATETICO PERO EN FIN A ALGO MAS BONITO INICIO ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO ESPERANDO QUE CUANDO LO TERMINE COMO A MI Y A ZERO LAS COSAS MEJOREN EN MI VIDA Y SEAN CADA VEZ MEJOR Y YA DEJE DE ESTAR LLORANDO POR LOS ALREDEDORES POR QUE YA ME CANSE .


	2. LA MUERTE DE RIDO

CONTINUO POR TI YUI QUE ME HAS MOTIVADO A SEGUIR, GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE Y ESTO VA PARA MI AUTORA FAVORITA : YUI THE WOLF GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ Y NO TE OLVIDES DE COMENTAR MIS HISTORIAS BUBUBUBU SE ME OCURRIO UNA DE DBZ PERO NO SE PERO EN FIN TERMINANDO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ARE NUEVOS PROYECTOS JAJAJA CUANDO ACABE SERA EN EL AÑO 3000 SI ES QUE NO ME DESANIMO BUENO A SEGUIR CON EL PROYECTO….

LA MUERTE DE RIDO

DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE RIDO

KEN: NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL AMO RIDO MURIO

MARIAN: NI YO TAMPOCO Y QUIEN LO MATO

KEN:UN TAL ZERO KIRYU

MARIAN: Y QUE PASARA CON LAS TIERRAS Y PROPIEDADES DEL SEÑOR

KEN:DEACUERDO CON SU TESTAMENTO PASARAN A SU LEGITIMO HIJO

MARIAN: Y QUIEN ES ESE

KEN:NADAMAS QUE ZERO KIRYU

MARIAN:Y POR QUE EL

KEN :RECUERDA QUE NUESTRO AMO ESTABA LOCO Y EN SU TESTAMENTO PASARIA A SER SU HIJO EL QUELO VENCIERA O MATARA

MARIAN: Y CREES QUE ZERO SEPA Y POR TAL MOTIVO LO MATO

KEN :NO CREO POR QUE SINO YA HUBIERA RECLAMADO ALGO

MARIAN : SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ES ESE VAMPIRO DE NOMBRE ZERO ,POR QUE YO CONOSCO A TODOS LOS DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD VAMPIRA Y ESE NOMBRE NO ME SUENA.

KEN: EL SI Y NO ES UN VAMPIRO SI POR QUE NECESITA SANGRE Y LA CONSUME IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS Y NO POR QUE ES DE LA RAMA PRINCIPAL DE LA ASOCIACION DE LOS CAZADORES.

MARIAN:QUEEEE! EL NO PUDO HABER VENCIDO AL AMO

KEN: ES LA REALIDAD ACEPTALA EN UNOS MESES NUESTRO NUEVO AMO ESTARA AQUÍ Y ESPERO QUE LE GUARDES RESPETO

MARIAN: ESTA BIEN Y POR QUE CREES QUE EL ACEPTARA VENIR POR SU PROPIO PIE

KEN : SINO QUIERE SERA A LA FUERZA MARIAN

EN LA ACADEMIA

ZERO SE SENTIA CADA VEZ PEOR POR LAS SITUACIONES QUE HABIAN PASADO EN SU VIDA NO SABIA EL PORQUE YUKI HABIA PREFERIDO A KANAME Y NO A EL

PERO EN SU INTERIOR SABIA QUE ERA OBIO EL POR QUE, PERO EL NO QUERIA ADMITIRLO EL A SU VEZ TENIA QUE BUSCAR A ALGUIE O A ALGO QUE PUDIERA HACERLO FUERTE Y A LA VEZ ALGO ASI COMO CABALLERO QUE SEGÚN EL ASI SERIA ACEPTADO YA QUE EN MUCHAS SIRCUNSTANCIAS EL SENTIA QUE SU FORMA DE ACTUAR ALEJABA A LOS QUE MAS EL QUERIA PERO EL SOLUCINARIA TODO ENCONTRARIA LA FORMA MAS ADECUADA DE HACERLO

KEN: MARIAN YA LO TENEMOS

MARIAN:TU CRES QUE NOS VAYA A SEGUIR

KEN : YO CREO QUE SI LO CONVENCEMOS SI ,LE VEO OJOS DE TRISTEZA Y TIENE LA ESENCIA DE RIDO ESTOY CASI SEGURO QUE ES EL

MARIAN : NO TE CONFIES TANTO KEN NO SABEMOS LO QUE EL ES CASPAS DE HACER MIRA LO QUE LE HIZO AL AMO

KEN : NO SOY TAN PENDEJO PARA DECIRLE QUIEN SOY NI QUE HAGO

ZERO: HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ

KEN : MARIAN POR TU ALBOROTO YA NOS DESCUBRIO ESPERO Y ESTES CONTENTA

KEN : DISCULPA ES QUE NOS PERDIMOS Y NO ENCONTRAMOS LUGAR DONDE PASAR LA NOCHE

ZERO : A OTROS CON ESE CUENTO YO NO LES CREO NADA ¡CUAL ES SU VERDADERA INTENCION!

MARIAN : QUE HARAS KEN

KEN : LE DIRE LA VERDAD

MARIAN : ESTAS SEGURO

KEN: SABES QUERIDA QUE NO PODEMOS PERDAR MAS TIEMPO YA QUE NUESTRA HIJA ES MUY DESASTROZA Y NO LA PODEMOS DEJAR MUCHO TIEMPO SOLA

MARIAN : EN ESO TIENES RAZON

KEN : VEN ZERO SAMA TE DIRE LO QUE PASA

ZERO: NO ME DIGAS ASI

KEN : PUES VERAS TIENES QUE ACOMPAÑARNOS YA QUE TU PADRE NOS PIDIO QUE CUIDARAMOS DE TI

ZERO: ESTAS SEGURO DE ESTO Y POR QUE ESPERARON TANTO TIEMPO

KEN PUES NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO TANTO SIGUENOS

FIN POR AHORA

SABRA ZERO DE QUE PADRE ESTAN HABLANDO Y DE QUE CAMBIOS HABRA EN SU VIDA SIGUENOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO SORRY POR LO ANTERIOR ES QUE ME SIENTO MAL NOS VEMOS Y DE ANTE MANO PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFIA…..ADIOSIN….*_*


	3. Zero

LA MUERTE DE RIDO

Lamento la ortografía y que no le puse los signos de puntuación es que lo hice llorando y muy deprimida, creo que con lo que me esta pasando cambie radicalmente el rumbo de la historia esto es para ti **yui,alize ,liz, Artemis black, aoko 45 y pao chan **_gracias por su apoyo son mis autoras f avoritas y agradesco sus comentarios esto va para ustedes y a los nuevos que leen les recomiendo sus historias ya que ellas te marcan y son autoras que se basan en la vida real aunque no todas sus historias son de VK se las recomiendo felicidades y a seguir leyendo y escribiendo….._

Zero: a veces no entiendo porque se complica todos mis deseos siento como si todo estuviera en mi contra , he padecido en mi vida y ya me estoy hartando me encontré con estas extrañas personas en mi camino y he decidido por que mi vida es una completa calamidad lleno de tristezas y dolor pero he comprobado que esto no para y que las cosas en vez de arreglarse para mejorar se ponen cada vez peor por eso es decidido viajar para después.

El tal Ken me comento que mi padre me había dejado a su cuidado y aunque me suena extraño que él me haya dejado a cargo de un grupo de vampiros he decidido irme con ellos ya que , mi vida es un desastre quizás si cambio de rumbo todo mejore por ello he decidido el irme con ellos no comprendo desde el combate final que tuve con Rido me dado cuenta que fue bueno deshacerme de esa cucaracha pura sangre y su sequito del mal chupasangre miserables haaa pero fue muy duro y Sali mal herido de toda la expresión de la palabra y luego el estúpido de Kaname se llevo todo el crédito el desgraciado y por tal motivo es una de las personas mas desagradables del planeta hay al ir peleando con mi mente no me di cuenta que llegue a una mansión extraña donde me decían sama y me trataban como el amo y señor estoy dudando que el padre que se refiere Ken no es el mio yo no recuerdo que mis padres tuviesen tantos lujos pero en fin todos se pueden acostumbrar a esto (se refería a su yacusi)

En otro lugar se encontraban

Marian y Ken hablando

Marian : creo que no encuentro ninguna diferencias entre los amos

Ken vez Marian y tu que no lo querías

Marian si pero me preocupaba como actuaria

Ken y por cierto donde estará nuestra hija

Marian : ya sabes acosando al amo Rido

Ken : Marian cállate

Marian : perdón que mala costumbre tengo es que

Ken : no sotros sabemos la verdad ,pero me imaginaba que al que tendríamos aquí seria a Kaname

Marian: eso unbiera sido malo por que no me agrada por lo que hiso hace milenios

Ken : yo pienso igual

Marian : a mi me gustaría que lo destronara para que Rido pudiera tomar su lugar que a el le corresponde

Ken : Marian te pido un favor llamalo Zero no valla hacer que se entere y abandone su mancion

Marian pues que enredado esta todo esto

Ken : lo se pero trata de ser mas discreta ya que Zero no soporta a los vampiros

Marian: eso es muy raro ya que el es un pura sangre

Ken : eso lo sabemos tu y yo ,nuestra hija sabe de todo

Marian :si se lo comete cuando Rido subió a tomarse un baño

Ken : y que te dijo

Marian: que se había puesto mas guapo,tu crees

Ken : esa hija mia nunca cambiara

Marian : eso lo se pero en fin

Ken : por otro lado los cazadores ya no molestaran

Marian : que hiciste

Ken :nada hice que firmara su renuncia

Marian : ken te has vuelto loco

Ken : tenia que desacerme de ellos de alguna manera, para que lo dejen tranquilo

********************************************************************************por otra parte en la academia cross

Yagari: Cross donde esta Zero

Cross : no esta con tigo en alguna misión

Yagari: que irresponsabilidad la tuya

Cross: pero Zero sabe cuidarse bien

Yagari : no me preocupa Zero es que el mando su renuncia a los cazadores

Cross : que zero hizo que!

Yagari: si lo hiso

Cross : que bueno lo felicito

Yagari : que tu también te has vuelto loco

Cross : si pero después de un tiempo te aburres de misiones y tonterías

Yagari: a que le llamas tontería

Cross: pues yo pienso que si y que mi madre me obligara por ser violada por un vampiro, creo que fue muy injusto de parte de ella

Yagari: y que querías que se casara con el

Cross : no pero si conocerlo, sabes lo difícil que fue para mí y como me trataron los cazadores de mi tiempo.

Yagari: lo se pero deberías calmarte

Cross: yo se que Zero es como yo, y hasta me está dando una idea, mañana are una reunión estudiantil

Yagari : me alegro que al fin vallas a hacer algo

Cross: si Yagari, solo deseo que firmes y todo mejorara

Yagari : está bien Cross.

Agradezco su apoyo y colaboración tengan presente que no estoy bien de mis sentimientos y esto es una forma de desahogarme por cierto les dejo mi face para que me agreguen es mi correo

aritha2011

Para cualquier duda solo díganme somos de fanfiction para que sepa felices fiestas y a darle hayyy necesito mucho animo. Esperando que en el 2013 todo mejore porque para mi el 2012 y el 2011 no han sido mis mejores años hay que los mayas tengan compasión de mi jajaja creo que esta historia me animo hasta la próxima amigos…


	4. la muerte y no tanto

LA MUERTE DE RIDO PARTE 4

Lamento lo patético que han sonado mis anteriores fics pero en fin espero mejorar con este ya que estoy reeditando algunos aspectos de los otros desde el principio ya que encontré muchos errores y esto se debió que esta pagina la utilizo para desahogarme psicológicamente y muchos de esos relatan partes de mi vida y si se darán cuenta en muchos de ellos repito lo mismo y esto radica ya que cuento de cierta manera lo que me paso y ya basta de tanto bla bla bla..

En el anterior episodio vimos como Cross nos relata un poco de su pasado y el porque es de que el renuncio a los cazadores en este episodio descubriremos muchos secretos de Cross y de Yagari en donde se pondrá a prueba una vez la amistad que estos cazadores tienen, creo que ya los aburri con tanto empecemos.

El director Cross sito a una reunión estudiantil en donde comento lo siguiente:

Estudiantes, para mi ha sido un de los grandes honores en un principio ser maestro y ahora director de esta gran academia que un día como hoy hace mas de 60 surgió, pero ahora e tomado una de las decisión mas importante de mi vida y es el ir en busca de mi padre.=)

Sayori : pero director ahora quien será el director

Cross : pues Yagari ya se lo comente y el a aceptado

Estudiantes: adiós director sabemos que se reconciliara con su padre

Cross: por intentarlo no se pierde nada

Muy cerca de ahí en los matorrales se encontraba un vampiro pura sangre viendo todos los movimientos de Cross

Hay has crecido es hora que recupere lo que es mío Kain me alegra verte de nuevo mi cachorro, esa cazadora no me impedirá verte de nuevo esa estúpida jajajaj

Cross: estudiantes me retiro pero volveré pongan al tanto de todo esto a Yagari

Sayori : creo que el director no le comento nada

Dos horas después Yagari entra en uno de los salones pero cual seria su sorpresa ya que los alumnos de 1º grupo B le dijera lo siguiente

Estudiantes: buenos días director!...

Yagari : si eso es lo que busco ¿donde esta Cross?

Sayori: creo que no le dijo ya me imagine eso, veras te explicare lo sucedido lo que pasa es que al parecer Cross se peleo con su padre y quiere reconciliarse con el y por tal motivo te puso a cargo como director de la academia pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare pero ayúdame a mi porque ya que no esta Zero me puso como delegada, lo malo es que no tengo entrenamiento de cazador y no creo poder cumplirlo

Yagari: Crosss! Como se te ocurre

Sayori : que pasa director

Yagari: es que estoy igual de perdido que tú no entiendo nada de ser director

Sayori: ágamos algo si tú me ayudas con los vampiros yo te ayudare con los problemas de ser director

Yagari : sonaste como si quisieras salir con uno de ellos

Sayori: director como se le ocurre! A mi no me interesa ningún vampiro ¡!

Yagari: jajaja solo bromeo no te pongas así o es que acaso si te gusta alguno

Sayori: no es que me guste es solo que tengo problemas con lo de controlar a la clase diurna pero no quiero bajar de calificaciones por quedarme dormida en clases, si me podría transferir a clase nocturna

Yagari: como se te ocurre seria como darle a un león carne fresca jajaajajaj

Sayori: hay que dices, ellos toman pastillas como Zero no creo que me ataquen y si lo hacen tu me entrenaras no es asi, no dices que tu eres el mejor cazador bla bla bla; o es solo fanfarroneas como zero

Yagari : esta bien te meteras en la cueva del lobo pero no digas que eres humana ,diremos que eres una vampireza y un monton de tonterías que inventa cross

Sayori esta bien pero los amigos de Kaname me conocen y saben mi verdadera identidad

Yagari eso no me incumbe tu quisiste cambiar de turno tu haber como los convences

Sayori : eso será fácil no se preocupe director, por mi inteligencia los sobornare,digo jajajaj los convenceré

Con Adoil ,Rima y Ruka será fácil ya que yo les guardo los secretos mejor guardados de la humanidad que Kaname no debe de saber ya que será muchos problemas para ellos

Yagari: espero que lo que planeas no meta en problemas a nadie y a la paz de los vampiros y los tratados

Sayori : no te preocupes no saldrá a la luz lo que hare para convencerlos, solo mencionare que no tendré problemas ,por cierto cuando llegara Yuki y Kaname por que quiero hablar con ellos antes de que metan la pata ya todo esta ya planeado según yo.

Horas mas tarde ese mismo terrible día para yagari y sayori

Yagari : como ya sabrán yo ahora seré el director y por cierto tenemos a una nueva estudiante pasa Sara te tienes que presentar con tus compañeros

Sayori : mucho gusto mi nombre es Sara no soy muy conocida en la sociedad vampira ya que mis padres me han tenido oculta he asistido una temporada a la clase diurna pero me alegra estar con ustedes ,pero les advierto si no me adapto volveré a la clase de día bueno eso es lo que debes de saber de mi ,esperando que seamos amigos(esta leyendo un papel que porta en su mano como si estuviera exponiendo en clase jajaja)

Adoi: Sara?

Sayori : hablaremos después en la oficina del director

Maestro :Me he dado cuenta que ya la conocen señorita Sara siéntese para que podamos empezar la clase

Sayori : claro maestro perdón por importunar su clase

Horas mas tarde Sayori les explica la situación ya que como ellos ya la conocían, se pusieron de acuerdo para protegerla ya que para unos vampiros seria una comida

Bien aquí termino espero comentarios y gracias a todos mis escritores favoritos especial mente esta dirijido a ti amiga por tus apoyos y consejos


	5. zero ? cross? yagari?

Lamento lo patético que han sonado mis anteriores fics pero en fin espero mejorar con este ya que estoy reeditando algunos aspectos de los otros desde el principio ya que encontré muchos errores y esto se debió que esta pagina la utilizo para desahogarme psicológicamente y muchos de esos relatan partes de mi vida y si se darán cuenta en muchos de ellos repito lo mismo y esto radica ya que cuento de cierta manera lo que me paso y ya basta de tanto bla bla bla..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

En el anterior episodio vimos como Cross nos relata un poco de su pasado y el porque es de que el renuncio a los cazadores en este episodio descubriremos muchos secretos de Cross y de Yagari en donde se pondrá a prueba una vez la amistad que estos cazadores tienen, creo que ya los aburri con tanto empecemos.

El director Cross sito a una reunión estudiantil en donde comento lo siguiente:

Estudiantes, para mi ha sido un de los grandes honores en un principio ser maestro y ahora director de esta gran academia que un día como hoy hace mas de 60 surgió, pero ahora e tomado una de las decisión mas importante de mi vida y es el ir en busca de mi padre.=)

Sayori : pero director ahora quien será el director

Cross : pues Yagari ya se lo comente y el a aceptado

Estudiantes: adiós director sabemos que se reconciliara con su padre

Cross: por intentarlo no se pierde nada

Muy cerca de ahí en los matorrales se encontraba un vampiro pura sangre viendo todos los movimientos de Cross

Hay has crecido es hora que recupere lo que es mío Kain me alegra verte de nuevo mi cachorro, esa cazadora no me impedirá verte de nuevo esa estúpida jajajaj

Cross: estudiantes me retiro por un tiempo indefinido no se cuando volevere pero volveré pongan al tanto de todo esto a Yagari

Sayori : creo que el director no le comento nada

Dos horas después Yagari entra en uno de los salones pero cual seria su sorpresa ya que los alumnos de 1º grupo B le dijera lo siguiente

Estudiantes: buenos días director!...

Yagari : si eso es lo que busco ¿donde esta Cross?

Sayori: creo que no le dijo ya me imagine eso, veras te explicare lo sucedido lo que pasa es que al parecer Cross se peleo con su padre y quiere reconciliarse con el y por tal motivo te puso a cargo como director de la academia pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare pero ayúdame a mi porque ya que no esta Zero me puso como delegada, lo malo es que no tengo entrenamiento de cazador y no creo poder cumplirlo

Yagari: Crosss! Como se te ocurre

Sayori : que pasa director

Yagari: es que estoy igual de perdido que tú no entiendo nada de ser director

Sayori: ágamos algo si tú me ayudas con los vampiros yo te ayudare con los problemas de ser director

Yagari : sonaste como si quisieras salir con uno de ellos

Sayori: director como se le ocurre! A mi no me interesa ningún vampiro ¡!

Yagari: jajaja solo bromeo no te pongas así o es que acaso si te gusta alguno

Sayori: no es que me guste es solo que tengo problemas con lo de controlar a la clase diurna pero no quiero bajar de calificaciones por quedarme dormida en clases, si me podría transferir a clase nocturna

Yagari: como se te ocurre seria como darle a un león carne fresca jajaajajaj

Sayori: hay que dices, ellos toman pastillas como Zero no creo que me ataquen y si lo hacen tu me entrenaras no es asi, no dices que tu eres el mejor cazador bla bla bla; o es solo fanfarroneas como zero

Yagari : esta bien te meteras en la cueva del lobo pero no digas que eres humana ,diremos que eres una vampireza y un monton de tonterías que inventa cross

Sayori esta bien pero los amigos de Kaname me conocen y saben mi verdadera identidad

Yagari eso no me incumbe tu quisiste cambiar de turno tu haber como los convences

Sayori : eso será fácil no se preocupe director, por mi inteligencia los sobornare,digo jajajaj los convenceré

Con Adoil ,Rima y Ruka será fácil ya que yo les guardo los secretos mejor guardados de la humanidad que Kaname no debe de saber ya que será muchos problemas para ellos

Yagari: espero que lo que planeas no meta en problemas a nadie y a la paz de los vampiros y los tratados

Sayori : no te preocupes no saldrá a la luz lo que hare para convencerlos, solo mencionare que no tendré problemas ,por cierto cuando llegara Yuki y Kaname por que quiero hablar con ellos antes de que metan la pata ya todo esta ya planeado según yo.

Horas mas tarde ese mismo terrible día para yagari y sayori

Yagari : como ya sabrán yo ahora seré el director y por cierto tenemos a una nueva estudiante pasa Sara te tienes que presentar con tus compañeros

Sayori : mucho gusto mi nombre es Sara no soy muy conocida en la sociedad vampira ya que mis padres me han tenido oculta he asistido una temporada a la clase diurna pero me alegra estar con ustedes ,pero les advierto si no me adapto volveré a la clase de día bueno eso es lo que debes de saber de mi ,esperando que seamos amigos(esta leyendo un papel que porta en su mano como si estuviera exponiendo en clase jajaja)

Adoi: Sara?

Sayori : hablaremos después en la oficina del director

Maestro :Me he dado cuenta que ya la conocen señorita Sara siéntese para que podamos empezar la clase

Sayori : claro maestro perdón por importunar su clase

Horas mas tarde Sayori les explica la situación ya que como ellos ya la conocían, se pusieron de acuerdo para protegerla ya que para unos vampiros seria una comida

Mientras tanto una persona muy parecida a Cross estaba hablando con el sujeto que lo ha seguido desde los matorrales

Vampiro 1: padre no entiendo por que sigues a ese cazador sabes lo que pasara si te acercas demasiado

Vampiro sangre pura: lo se pero a llegado el momento en el que mi hijo ya no posee ese instinto asesino hacia nosotros asi que he decidido acercarme y decirle la verdad Kio

Kio: pero padre Kai sabes como es madre y lo que ha hecho para que Kaien nos odie y nos quiera matar

Kai: he tomado mis precauciones y he dejado pistas para que mi hijo venga hacía mi

Kaien : si y ya estoy aquí esperando que me expliquen muchas cosas familia(los asusto ahhhhh!..(jajajajaj))

Kio: aahhhh! hermano ¡¿como llegaste tan rápido?!...

Kaien : con que tengo un hermano creo que las cosas se ponen mejor para mi

Kio: y no sabes que tanto, tenemos mucho que contarte

Kaien : esta bien padre

Kai: y como te diste cuenta en donde estábamos

Kaien : pues verán fue muy sencillo, te escuche hablar que me recuperaría o algo así detrás de unos matorrales de la escuela, por cierto me alegra saber que en verdad me quieres pero corriste muy rápido papá, recuerda que soy humano ahhhh estoy tan cansado puedo dormir

Kai: claro porque no ven acá para que puedas dormir en mis brazos

Kain: está bien

En esos instantes Cross se acurruca en los brazos de Kai durmiéndose profundamente

Kio: padre no deberías confiar así en el

Kai: por favor yo no soy el que confía de mas, el es el que acepto dormirse y paso mi pequeña prueba, que te parece si llevas a tu hermanito a su habitación para que se sienta mas cómodo

Kio: está bien pero no creo que en verdad este dormido

Kai: te puedo asegurar que el está dormido su nivel está bajo, tiene la guardia baja podríamos atacarlo si lo quisiéramos

Kio: como dices que su nivel bajo no lo entiendo, quieres decir que es igual que yo un vampiro

Kai: eso creo, te voy a pedir un favor, quiero pasar un tiempo con el podrías ir a la academia para que el no tenga problemas con la asociación de cazadores y con tu madre como con el consejo vampiro tu hermano no es un vampiro mas es muy importante, ya que ellos no se han enterado del pequeño secreto que tú y yo sabemos que si lo es

Kio. Lo que sea padre, te puedo asegurar de que si me platicas como es el, puedo imitarlo al 100% porque veo que tu lo has espiado cuando no has estado con migo verdad yo

Kai: bueno se tu mismo actúa como tu eres aniñado libre de ser tu mismo no te regañare de las cosas que hagas

Kio: gracias papá, me agradaría ser yo mismo

Kai: te llevare mañana o lo mas pronto posible espero y no te de envidia ni celos lo que cambien ustedes dos de identidad

Kio: estas loco! no tendré que comportarme como un amargado total ni seguir reglas apestosas ni soportar a esos sabelotodo jaajajaja me divertiré mucho papi lo dijo en forma chibi.

Kai: espero y no ocasiones una calamidad

Kio: no papi me portare bien lalalalalala

Kai: espero y no me este equivocando al mandarte solo

Kio: hay no exageres papi me portare bien y a parte le puedes pedir a Sere que me vigile para que no tengas temor de que haga algo mal

Kai: es una excelente idea bueno hijo ve a empacar tus cosas, que digo vete sin nada sino sospecharan algo

Kio: adiós papa me encantara ver que…(interrumpió)

Kai: ya no digas mas pequeño ya vete,…

Kio: que malo eres ya quieres desacerté de mi

Kai: no es eso solo no quiero que tu madre se de cuenta de que me lleve a Cross

Kio: porque?...

Kai: ya que tu madre tiene un espíritu irrompible y eso me gusta de ella pero el problema es que para mi no seria bueno que se diera cuenta de que tuve un acercamiento con mi hijo no seria nada bueno para nosotros

Kio: está bien papito nos vemos prontito

Kai: hay Kio ya no te habías portado así es que pronto sere libre yahhhooo

Kio: creo que nadie se dara cuenta del cambio

Kai: primero que nada los que mas te hablan son Yagari y Sayori ya que tus hijos adoptivos se fueron de tu lado Zero quien sabe a donde el era hijo de unos Cazadores pero los vampiros los mataron, tu otra hija es Yuki Kuran que es la hermana de Kaname pero menciónalos que los extrañas no creo que se den cuenta del cambio ,Yagari tiene el pelo negro, Zero peliplateado, Yuki y Sayori lo tienen café

Kio: y yo papi rubio

Kio: (se pega en la cabeza )hay hijo ¡! tu siempre con tus bromas verdad que es una broma verdad

Kai: Sere acompaña a mi hijo a su nuevo trabajo y de favor que no te vean los cazadores

Sere: si señor así lo hare

Kio: papá ya me voy ya esta todo listo

Kai: por cierto Kio llámale a Yagari con el celular de Cross diciéndole que te arrepentiste de ir a buscarme ya que yo no te vería como hijo y que vengas a recogerte okey así nadie sospechara nada

Kio: es una excelente idea padre pero yo no lo conozco y no se como actuar frente a el

Kai: ya sabes no te pongas nervioso y llora un poco para que crea que eres el

Tres horas después

Kio: hola me escuchas

Yagari: si Cross donde estas y no me grites ya sabes que si no oyes bien pon el altavoz

Kio: si Yagari es que yo me arrepentí de lo que le dije a ¡¿como se llama?-…..

Yagari : te refieres a Sayori

Kio : si esa cosa digo Sayori , por cierto pasarías por mi estaré en el restaurante de la ciudad es que no quiero llegar solo si

Yagari: hay Cross tu siempre con tus niñerías

Kio: perdón….

Yagari: perdón (esta muy raro pero en fin) iré por ti solo dime en donde

Kio: en la cafetería herradura te parece bien

Yagari : estas loco no sabes que ahí muchos vampiros

Kio: por eso mismo debemos de fomentar la paz entre razas

Yagari: creo que ese viajecito tuyo no te sentó bien

Kio: que dices no creo que me diera cuenta del asunto

Yagari : esta bien te vere ahí

Kio: nos vemos hasta luego

En esos momentos Kio colgó el celular de Cross y se fue a hablar con su padre

Kai: como salieron las cosas

Kio: por mero me descubren pero supe como lidear con el, creo que tienes razón será sencillo fingir que soy Cross

Sere: ya esta todo preparado señor lo llevare a su café favorito la herradura

Kai: pues si que la regaste como se te ocurre invitarlo ahí

Kio: pues es mi restaurante favorito seré muy Cross pero me gusta comer bien

Kai: espero que Yagari no lo descubra.

Saludos a todos mis actores favoritos gracias por su apoyo y colaboración:

Mariana kiriyuu

Noah the hedegehog

Amo el anime 123

Aoko 45

Pao chan 200

Vileta Jensen

Prometo hacer todo lo que me digan a esta historia por favor comenten esto es por ustedes ya que amo sus historias y esperare hasta que las terminen

atte :

maty aritha y bluekeila

bye por ahora


	6. dia

****Al día siguiente****

Sere: ya es tiempo que nos vallamos Kio

Kio: hay ya quiero comer

Sere: te preocupas por ello estamos retrasados por tus tonterías

Kio: ya lo se pero pienso que ese cazador no se ira

En el restaurante herradura

Yagari: no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí

Obvio que Yagari diría esto ya que esta en un restaurant en donde hasta los ratones son vampiros ( creo que exagere con esa expresión )y Cross no llegaba .hasta que llego después de media hora de retraso pensaba Yagari pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue verlo con un acompañante al parecer otro vampiro mas en aquel extraño restaurante.

Unas horas antes en ese mismo lugar Yagari se preocupaba y preguntaba el como hacerle para entrar creen que no pensee en ello pues si

Mente de yagari: soy un vampiro grandioso y super fuerte no…no..no..!…. Eso no me va a funcionar…mmmmm….hay maldito cross por que me cito aquí bueno no importa dire que vine a una junta con un asqueroso vampiro sangre pura o algo asi …Idiota no me creerán arch cross me tendrás que dar una buena excusa por haberme citado aquí…!o me la pagaras!...

El vampiro de la entrada solamente lo ignoro ya que este pensaba que era un vampiro y no le importo que entrara y tanto estrés de yagari no le sirvió de nada.

Vampiro: quiere ordenar algo de comer

Yagari : si digo que no sospecharan ….. si el desayuno

Vampiro : como ordene ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Yagari: y ahora que hago creo que le dire el estúpido nombre vampiro que tengo ya que soy ahhh en que pienso… si me llamo Drayiakus jjajajaa…..si Drayiakus Kunay

Vampiro: si yo soy Sunka Kurey ahorita le traigo su desayuno no sabia que ese amargado de Darkus tuviera un familiar pero en fin a mi no me interesa la vida privada de nadie Drayiakus ire por tu comida

En eso entro a ese restauran la herradura el padre de nuestro amigo el por supuesto el lo vio deseo no estar ahí y que no lo viera y cross su disque amigo compañero de batallas se las pagaría el ya no usaba ese estúpido nombre que le recordaba a su estúpido padre claro esta tanto invocar a ese viejo tubo que aparecer en el peor momento ya que este se esta muriendo de vergüenza y tosió al verlo no debía de sorprenderlo ya que su padre es un vampiro y ese lugar en donde estaba no era el mas cómodo para el y era evidente.

El muy canalla se le acerco y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que su hijo Drayiakus estaba en su restaurant favorito pero que así en primera instancia el ahí ya que el se jactaba de decir que era cazador y que su nombre era Yagari y que el no mencionara como hijo

Darkus: hola hijo como has estado

Yagari(Drayiakus):jajajaja….aquí comiendo … de vez en cuando me doy algunos lujos…jajaja lo menciona con nerviosismo claro esta

Drakus: tu no eres asi que es lo que pretendes

Yagari: este yo …

Sunka : aquí está su desayuno

Yagari : gracias ya tenia hambre (hay Cross ya aparece)

En la entrada se encuentra Kio con Sere hablando yyy bien

Sere: si que pasa señorito

Kio: quien rayos es Yagari de todos estos vampiros

Sere: señorito como no va a saber

Kio: entremos y por favor si me dice cosas no lo vayas a matar ya que es el esposo de mi hermano y el no creo que le agrade que lo elimines

Sere: estoy seguro que no es su esposo

Kio: mi padre lo dijo

Sere:! cuando señorito? Lo menciona con duda y sorprendido

Kio: cuando me encomendó esta importante misión entremos al restáurate y ya averiguare que es de mi hermano si su amor o su amigo..

En eso al verlo yagri lo jaloneo y empezó a gritar lo siguiente:

Yagari: como es posible que me hayas traido a la guarida del enemigo…!... y sigas aquí de campante yo me largooo y si quieres seguirme veeen o aquí te dejo!...

Sunka Kurey: y su desayuno señorito Drayiakus…. Hay no ya se fue y no pago nada!...=(

Yagari: guárdamelo para llevar y cóbraselo a mi padre

Drakus: oyee!... cachorro no te voy a pagar nada!...

Drakus : me la vas a pagar Drayiakus (lo pago y se fue a perseguirlo para asegurarse que se lo comiera pero vio que este lo tiro) (que malcriado) obvio que disque Cross y Sere lo siguieron

Yagari: no quiero porque es porquería de vampiros me entiendes

Drakus: pero que asias ahí por que crei

Yagari: fui por una reunión ,no sabes lo incomodo que estaba en ese lugar

Drakus: jjajajaja cachorro estúpido ahora por estar diciendo tonterías me concideran tu padre y es mas a ti un vampiro

Yagari: a ti te importa eso y yo que … tu preciado hijo fue humillado por tu culpa si no te hubieras presentado todo estaría perfecto pero tu metiste tus narices estúpido Drakus porque ni eso te mereces el titulo de padre….!...

Drakus: insolente hijo pero estoy orgulloso de ti ya que tu papel de cazador lo hace muy bien ya que es una mentira y estas aceptado tu lado vampiro así que comete lo que pediste

Yagari: lo olvide mintiendo lo mas hipócrita posible

Drakus: si sigues así te aceptare como uno de mis hijos

Yagari : pues que yo sepa soy el único hijo que tienes ya que violaste con tu mejor amigo a dos cazadoras o tienes otros amoríos que yo no sepa.

Drakus: jajaaja que gracioso! Pues tienes razón orgulloso deberías de estar ya que eres mi único semen fecundado

Yagari: cállate no digas esas cosas te ire a visitar en navidad para hablar ya que tengo un asunto con Cross

Drakus en su mente se ve que eres mi hijo asta tenemos los mismos amigos de sangre acercándose a según kain Cross saluda a tu padre

Kio: si nos vemos después

Yagari : de donde conoces a ese sujeto

Kio: recuerda que soy el director de una academia de prestigio

Yagari: ni me lo digas y quien ese sujeto

Sere: disculpe señor Drayiacus soy Sere un amigo de Cross que será admitido en esta academia como maestro ya que Cross me fue a ver por eso

Yagari: yo no soy Drayiakus mi nombre es Yagari y no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Cross, y si me vuelves hacer estas bromas Cross te mato como se te ocurrió citarme en un lugar como ese no sabes lo que paso tu madre y la mía por culpa de esos sujetos repugnantes y asquerosos

Kio: pero si ellos no lo hubieran hecho nosotros dos no existiéramos

Yagari : cállate y deja de pensar tus pendejadas

Ya en su cuarto yagari empezó a recordar lo que su padre le había dicho y una palabraen especial lo dejo asqueado y marcado y sin darse cuenta se comio lo que había quedado de lo que pidió en el restaurant y cuando se dio cuenta salio corriendo a casa de su padre para seguir con la discusión ya que faltaba un dia para navidad y el que pensaba que faltaba un año estúpida navidad en si estupidio a todos los que conocía por que tenían la culpa de todo lo que se le ocurrio por su parte drakus su padre adorno todo para la visita de su hijo que inesperadamente llego ese dia los criados al ver de lejos a yagari quisieron atacarlo pero drakus no se lo permitio ya que dijo que era su preciado semen y que lo esperaba mañana pero que llego hoy y el pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo ya que nunca tendría a toda su familia reunida osea su esposa e hijo

Se preguntaran como obtuvo a su esposa.

Al dia siguiente del encuentro Drakus supo todo lo relacionado con Cross ya que ese que decía ser no era mas que Kio y su amigo Kai le diría todo y en si fue asi como consiguió el numero de la academia Cross.

Kio: guebos días esta hablando a la academia Cross habla Kaien Cross

Drakus: que Cross y que nada Kio ya te descubri y no me mientas que pretendes jovencito

Kio: nada tio solo fue una petición de mi padre

Drakus: ya me lo imaginaba!

Kio: pero entonces no hay problemas así que pases unas felices fiestas con tu familia

Drakus: es por eso que te estoy hablando ya que mi hijo vendrá a casa en navidad y quisiera pedirte un favor, ya que tu tienes muchas influencias con los cazadores o me equivoco

Kio: tengo mucha porque

Drakus: ya que quisiera que también asista mi esposa a esta reunión

Kio: si por supuesto te ayudare

Drakus: es que se ha negado a venir en estos últimos años con mi preciado semen ese amigo tuyo que se hace llamar Yagari.

Kio: eres el papá de Yagari obvio que te ayudare, lo acabo de conocer y quiero que sea muy feliz ya que es casi mi hermano ya que fuimos creados el mismo día o se te olvida.

Drakus. No como olvidarlo ya que mi bebe llegara mañana consigue que venga mi querida

Kio: si me comunicare con ellos y la mandare a una trampa ósea misión y ya se lo que voy hacer.

Drakus: bueno me llamas cuando todo este hecho

Kio: no te preocupes diré que capturaste a hembras humanas en la reunión que tengo hoy y se me hace que ella correrá y veras como las atrapa y se me hace que le diré lo mismo a mi madre ya que quiero pasar una feliz navidad en familia como tu a ver que pasa adiós por que llamare a mi padre y le diré mi plan ya que creo que el si le entra

Drakus : esta bien espero y no lo arruines

Kio: todo saldrá bien

…En la reunión….

Kio: madre le quiero comentar que un vampiro sangre pura secuestro a unas humanas

Aclaración:

no tengo idea los nombres de las madres de estos dos cazadores así que los inventare o asta aquí lo dejo para que me digan algunos nombres que pueda utilizar los que me digan nombres fantásticos les dare de regalo un episodio es pecial para ti o ustedes

Otra cosa que diré que lo siguiente episodios mostrare parte de mi vida espero y sea de su agrado y no me lo tomen a mal si no queda como ustedes esperaban pero espero y sea de su agrado asta la próxima aventura nos vemos


	7. zero y su nueva vida

Los que fueron escogidos ya que me lo han dejado en pm los ganadores son los siguientes:

Haruka y Kaiko no se porque me darían estos nombres pero prometo poner los demás

Noah para la hija de Marian y Ken ya que una amiga de fan fiction me hizo el favor de prestarme su personaje.

Zeto o Kaede para el hijo de zero creo que me adelante bastante pero si quieren puedo ponerles otro nombres o díganme a algunos otros nombres los estaré esperando

Gracias por su apoyo y a los que me han dejado sus pm

Por otra parte Zero está conociendo su nueva vida en compañía de esa extraña familia

Zero: por una parte me alegra el tomar esta decisión pero quien sabe que me repare el destino puedo ver que una joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes y su actitud es un poco como la noche pero si llegas a conocerla te darás cuenta de que es una chica muy tratable me espía cuando me estoy relajando en este yacusi privado en donde Ken y Marian dijeron que me relajara, yo pienso que ha de ser hija de ambos ya que la chica se parece a ellos dos, veo como entra y sale sin decirme ni una sola palabra pienso que lo hace por que le llame un poco la atención, pero al detenerme mirándola más al fondo veo la misma cara y ojos de Yuki cuando estaba en frente de su amado Kaname Sama, haaaa que coraje viene a este lugar para olvidarme de ellos y hay estoy yo de nuevo recordándolos.

Zero: hola como te llamas mi nombre es Zero y el tuyo

En esos momentos la chica perdón por interrumpir su descanso debo irme

Ken : hija donde andabas

Noah: perdón estaba con Rido pero no entiendo por qué se hace llamar ahora con el nombre de Zero si el es y por que no me invito a bañarme con el

Ken: el no es en su totalidad Rido compórtate y llámalo Zero está bien

noah: está bien

A todos los que no me conocen ya que soy algo nuevo por aquí me llamo Noah y soy la única hija mujer de Marian y Ren , tengo pelo rubio y una actitud enérgica digo lo que pienso y no respeto a nadie aunque sean pura sangre, esa actitud me ha traído un sin **número** de problemas pero no pienso cambiar ya que yo siempre seré la pequeña niña caprichosa que obtiene lo que quiere

Veo que mis padres han traído a un extraño joven que le llaman señor como si fuera Rido pero por una extraña forma no me siento mal como debería que lo llamen así, mamá trato de explicarme que era Rido pero yo le dije que eso nunca que no se lo iba a permitir, cuando me dirijo al yacusi lo veo ya que mis padres le dijeron que se relajara, pero cuando me armo de valor para hablar con el lo veo tan relajado y siento la misma energía de mi amor y solo digo perdón por interrumpir su descanso y salgo corriendo aunque haya cambiado bastante veo en sus ojos que sigue siendo el mismo que ha perdido a un gran amor y se ha sumido en la tristeza hay are lo que sea para ya no verlo así con Rido no pude hacer nada ya que él estaba obsesionado pero con el creo que si podre ya que no esta tan loco y obsesionado, creo que tendré que ir a terapias para no relacionarme con hombres conflictivos, obsesionados y que tiene un no sé qué pero que importa son tan sexy y lindos aahhhhh pero en fin esta vez no lo dejare ir y no lo perderé de nuevo a mi querido Rido o Zero lo que sea pero en fin vi que está disfrutando su yacusi, en estos momentos no lo molestare ya que el tubo un viaje muy lejano desde una academia muy lejana llamada Cross.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a su habitación no sé porque mamá le quito las preciadas fotos de el con jurin ni de porque sus fotos desaparecieron todas me he dado cuenta de los cambios de su personalidad pero de eso no interferiré por algo Rido lo escogió más adelante preguntaría ya que ahora me di cuenta de que el no recuerda nada pero no voy a meter la pata como dice mamá para que se valla de nuevo de mi lado eso jamás lo permitiré, he pensado el presentarme, pero no sé como se portara con migo que nervios Rido sama ahhhyyy que guapo esta espero que me ames tanto como yo, no entiendo lo que le ha pasado es algo injusto pero eso ya no importa ya estás de nuevo a mi lado y eso es lo importante. Se valiente anímate y ve por el sí puedo así que me anime a hablarle

Noah: hola soy Noah…y quisi…(interrumpio)

Zero:se oye tu nombre es como negación a algo jajajaj

Noah: si es cierto jaja …. Pero quisiera que fuéramos amigos quieres…mi nombre no significa nada de eso sino estrella de la tarde la dama….

Zero: si como sea yo

Noah: es un honor tenerlo aquí Sama Zero.

Zero: no te pongas nerviosa solo dime Zero

Noah: me da tanta felicidad que haya vuelto prometo siempre estar

Zero: que tonterías dices loca …..

Noah: es que yo…

Zero: "hay no se porque esta chica me recuerda tanto a Yuki hasta su tonto nerviosismo de adolecente enamorada, hay Zero te prometiste cambiar a ti mismo así que se amable con ella, así que la invitare ahhh" Noah no te gustaría salir a pasear un día de estos con migo

Noah : señor usted me está invitando ahhhhhh(semblante de chica enamorada) no lo puedo creer

Que les pareció por favor comenten díganme que pasara con zero ahora, encontrara un nuevo amor o quieren que Rido lo posea comenten porque antes de que termine el mes quiero terminarlo ya que no creo volver a escribir más que terminar las historias que ya tengo predeterminadas

Prometo en el siguiente episodio ser más extensa porque yo los escribo y los subo espero que les agrade si no por favor déjenme algún comentario

Adiós

Atte

Maty aritha y Bluekeila


	8. zero un extraño o que

dedicado a mi amiga Noha y

Vileta Jensen

Nii-sama1009

Shina Shingetsu-Sora Taka

sus fics son grandiosos sigan asi me agrada comentar en su pm pero aqui estamos con este nuevo episodio esperando sea de su agrado

Noah: si es cierto jaja …. Pero quisiera que fuéramos amigos quieres…mi nombre no significa arguende sino estrella de la tarde la dama….

Zero: si como sea yo

Noah: es un honor tenerlo aqui Sama Zero.

Zero: no te pongas nerviosa solo dime Zero

Noah: me da tanta felicidad que halla vuelto prometo siempre estar

Zero: que tonterías dices loca …..

Noah: es que yo…

Zero: "hay no se porque esta chica me recuerda tanto a Yuki hasta su tonto nerviosismo de adolecente enamorada, hay Zero te prometiste cambiar a ti mismo así que se amable con ella, asi que la invitare ahhh" Noah no te gustaría salir a pasear un día de estos con migo

Noah : señor usted me esta invitando ahhhhhh(semblante de chica enamorada) no lo puedo creer

Zero: si ya que este lugar es muy aburrido y todo eso

Noah: esta bien pero dígame cuando y si a usted se le ofrece algo señor Zero yo estoy aquí

Zero: ya te dije que no me llames de usted soy solo por tu no entiendo porque el de tus padres y tu de tratarme con tanto respeto si ya me conocen desde hace tanto

Noah : discúlpame ya lo tratare como usted quiera

Zero: ya estas empezando de nuevo

Noah yo lo sietnto

Zero: no hay problema pero la salida será lo mas pronto posible osea mañana niña

Noah: no me lo puedo creer saldré con Zero sama no me lo creo después te aviso de como y a donde iremos

Zero: esta bien avísame lo mas pronto posible…. Niñaaa!

Noah salió muy contenta brincando y cantando era casi como en sus mas preciados sueños salir con rido sama osea zero ese dia fue el mejor y lo escribió varias veces en su diario para no olvidar la cita el problema seria muy serio ya que al estar emocionada casi no podía dormir por la emoción pero a que lugar irían tendría que comunicárselo a zero pero la emoción la dejaba sin palabras y sin expectativas a donde ir ni como terminaría esto.

Por otra parte Zero dormía tranquilamente pensando que esta chica lo ayudaría al o menos olvidar a Yuki pero recapitulando lo de ese día que no había notado ya que el quería escapar de la academia Cross es que todos se dirigían a el como un señor como alguien de alto rango o sea un caballero y en un principio era su sueño ya que al parecer todos se iban de su alrededor por su mal carácter y antipatía que demostraba a los demás pero el en realidad no era así, esperaba que alguien lo viera como en realidad es una alma solitaria que necesita amor.

Pero esa chica Noah tendrá lo que se necesite para que vea quien en realidad es osera tal vez como Yuki que finja que lo comprende y no es así quien sabe eso lo averiguaría mañana ya que el viaje lo canso mas de lo que esperaba.

Por otra parte

Noah :yupiii saldré con Zero huyyy que feliz soy!

Ken : hija espero que no estés obligando a nada al señor

Marian: sabes que llego cansado y que el tiene muchas obligaciones que se le han asignado

Noah: no arruinaran el día más feliz para mí con sus tonterías

Los gritos de Noah despertaron a Zero y este oyó lo siguiente:

Ren: hija aunque lo veas igual de joven que tu, mocosa insolente el es, el amo Rido y tenemos que obedecerlo aunque este en ese cuerpo

Marian: si hijita se que tu admirabas a Rido pero queremos que te comportes con el no te estés tomando atribuciones que no te corresponde

Noah : yo no estoy haciendo nada y el no es Rido el se llama Zero

Ren: hay esta hija Marian ahora quiere ignorar la realidad

Marian : para que te quede bien claro mocosa el es Rido su energía esta en el y no hay nada que puedas hacer ya que el se convertirá en lo que algún día fue

Noah : dejen de molestarme yo mañana pasare un día bonito con el y ustedes dos padres no me lo van a arruinar

Zero en su mente al escuchar esto quedo en estado de schok y tambien de ahí quiso huir y se le había ocurrido como irse de ahí pero el problema es que esos dos lo buscarían, pero como al parecer la chica estaba a favor de el o sea que ella lo apoyaría y en su dichosa sita escaparían pero lo que mas le aterro es que el era Rido el tío de Kaname el se convertiría en ese loco sin sentimientos, no el de alguna manera no se convertiría en el, pero a donde huir el ya no podía regresar a la academia estaba rodeado hablaría con la chica para ver que solución le daría a su problemática pero antes tenia que asegurarse que porque lo haría y si de alguna manera rara estaba enamorada de el pero eso era imposible tenia un rato en las manos de esos cretinos y ya se encontraba completamente atrapado sin salidas mas que la dichosa salida con Noah o nerda como el la llamaba.

Por otro lado Noah entro a la habitación de Zero o Rido según sea el caso y dijo estas palabras

Noah: Zero espero que lo que dijeron mis padres nunca de los nunca se haga realidad ya que si te conviertes en Rido te volveré a perder y eso no esta en mis planes ahora a dormir ya que mañana debe de ser el día mas feliz para los dos

Cuando la chica salió

Zero: creo que Noah esta de mi lado en esta mansión de locos, primero que nada debo de divertirme mas para no caer y no ser como Rido, haber piensa Zero como era, hay no puedo creer la personalidad era igual que la de mi maestro Yagari pero en fin, hay no puedo creerlo yo actuó a veces como el, pero en fin enojarme menos y sonreírle a la vida esa será mi efectiva solución por que siento que si me deprimo otra vez seré como el ahora creo que seré un poco de loco como Cross pero en fin buenas noches y a dormir antes de la sita espero que ella me apoye

Después de dormitar o dormir mas o menos

Zero: se levanto, se dirigió al baño se baño, se cepillo los dientes se coloco un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa del mismo color no muy formal (en realidad un vestuario muy juvenil) pero Noah por otro lado se vistió como digamos que del siglo pasado con peinado feo de los años 50 y un vestido esponjado o mejor dicho estaba vestida de abuela

Cuando Zero entro a la habitación y vio el espanto casi bueno no pudo aguantar la risa se rio lo mas fuerte posible no es que se estuviera burlando pero se veía graciosa con esos trajes de antaño se veía que la chica no salía seguido y el la ayudaría, lo bueno es que ese Cross lo inscribió a la fuerza en un taller de corte y confección y pudo arreglar ese vestido y hacerlo un poco a la moda como lolita o algo así como emo, era bueno que los mayones que pensaba regalar a Yuki y las botas le sentaron muy bien asta estos momentos supo lo importante que era ese taller aunque esa vieja gritona que le descocía una y otra vez sus trajes que confeccionaba se dio cuenta a estos alcances de la vida lo útil que era.

Ya después que la chica la vistió más o menos decente salieron de la mansión a escondidas sin nada de limosinas ni cosas caras

Noah: por que salimos como si fuéramos ladrones de tu casa

Zero: porque no quiero que nadie se entere

Noah: porque destruiste mi vestido

Zero: porque te veias como mi tatarabuela, por cierto traes dinero

Noah: si claro que traigo porque

Zero: por que yo nadamas traje para un celular y otras cositas nada mas

Noah: lo traigo todo en mi mochila

Zero: entonces vamos, primero que nada fue a comprar un celular ya que por un coraje que hiso lo despedazo

Noah también quiso uno así que lo compro con dos cosas raras que decían laptop y quien sabe que eran pensaba ella

Zero: también tenemos que comprar ropa y cosas para el viaje

Noah : que viaje

Zero: uno que aremos tú y yo a mi casa

Noah: esta bien, pero no le pediremos permiso a mis padres

Zero: no! Ellos arruinaran el viajecito tu debes venir con migo o no quieres ser mi novia o algo así

Noah: esta bien vámonos

Zero: has volado en avión

Noah: no que es esa cosa

Zero: creo Noah que te divertirás mucho con migo

Noah: eso quiero

Zero: bueno apresúrate antes de que se enteren que no estamos

Noah: cuando fui de compras compre comida y ropa Zero esta bien

Zero: si pero corre que el avión nos deja y no queremos irnos a pie

Noah: esta bien eso significa que pasaremos la navidad en tu casa

Zero: si eso si no hasta el año nuevo

Noah: y el año que viene

Zero: me encantaría que hablaramos llegando

Noah : que bueno, Zero ya casi llegamos

Zero: si, en cuanto llegamos quiero hablar algo muy importante con tigo te parece

Noah : si ya me lo dijistes,y cuando llegamos

Zero: se paciente ya falta poco, oye por cierto alguna vez haz tenido novio….

Noah: yo si lo quería pero el no

Zero: ya veo

En la mansión de Rido Kuran

Donde esta Rido no lo hemos visto salir y a Noah menos solo oí lo feliz que era entonces se encuentran en la habitación

Marian: ya los busque no están!

Ken: como que no están, deben de aparecer

Marian: es que no lo creo que mi Noah se halla escapado con el !

Ken: no te preocupes deben de aparecer se me hace que se fueron a su dichosa sita

Marian: recuerdo que eso dijeron no tardaran nada en llegar

Ken: y si esos no llegan, si se escaparon

Marian: tranquilízate veremos que hacemos los buscamos

Ken: es que no queremos que se aparen sino todo será un caos como para ella como para nosotros

Por otra parte

Zero: vez nerda ya llegamos

Noah: que casa tan fea ya, zero regresemos a nuestra casa que hacemos aquí no entiendo nada

Zero: como que no entiendes, me vas a explicar todo lo que dicen tus padres con respecto a lo que según yo soy realmente

Noah: como es que escuchaste

Zero: lo se todo

Noah : bueno te contare veras mis padres creen que eres el señor Rido, ellos lo han servido por siglos, hace un tiempo el señor Rido se fue y nunca mas volvió yo a decir verdad estaba enamorada de el pero después de un tiempo al ver lo incorrecto que se portaba lo deje de amar me sentí mal ya que el no comprendió lo importante y seguía en lo mas enfrascado en Jurin Kuran y eso es todo lo que se después llegaste tu te puse algunas pruebas y me di cuenta de que no eras el y que nunca serás como el no te preocupes de lo que digan lo demás.

Zero: es mi turno de contarte esta es mi casa donde vivía con mis padres antes de que fueran asesinados por Sitsuka, pero si es tu deseo volvamos a casa para que no sospechen nada no diremos nada de lo ocurrido

Noah: pero tu dijiste que nos quedaríamos aquí hasta navidad y hoy es 20 de diciembre no es justo que no tengas palabra y no me quede aquí asta el fin de este año

Zero: esta bien pero comunícate con tus padres para no levantar sospechas de que no soy Rido Kuran tu me tienes que ayudar

Noah : y que quieres que diga Zero

Zero: hay no me digas que no te ibas de paseo con Rido

Noah: si pero en días especiales

Zero: hiciste el amor con ese viejo aburrido y torpe

Noah claro que no el nada mas me veía como un niña, la única que quería era a Jurin hay que cosas dices! Estas loco!

Zero: solo bromeaba no te pongas asi jajajajaja solo lo aras con migo verdad por que eres mia

Noah: Zero sama que cosas dices!

Noah: que malo eres le diré que fuimos de compras a Francia y que pasaremos a Inglaterra para fin de año que será muy divertido ya que me estas comprando nuevos modelitos y que hemos comprado montones de ropa y cosas

Zero: esta muy bien ya que tu idea se oye demasiado real

Noah: está bien llamare antes de que se alteren y nos traten de localizar

Zero: llama y después me los pasas

Noah : si claro

Rin rin rin (obvio es el teléfono) que clase de escritora soy

Marian: llaman pero nadie tiene este número

Ken. Han de ser mi hija y el amo si Rido recobro la razón la ha de ver obligado a llamar

Mariam: si bueno quien habla

Noah: soy yo mami solo para avisarte que nuestra salida va a tomar un poco mas de días y regresaremos para año nuevo ya que Rido sama me esta paseando por Francia y por Inglaterra y practicando algunas de mis lecciones ya me regaño por lo atrasada que estoy pero en fin si me pongo al corriente me comprara algunas cosas, hay estoy tan emocionada, cuando llegue te marcara nos vemos adiós mamá

Mariam: si querida no hay ningún problema esperaremos su llamado adiós

Noah: si mami no tardara este es mi celular nos puedes llamar dentro de una hora el estará aquí salió a ya sabes tu por asuntos pendientes que el tiene

Zero: Noah por que no me la pasaste

Noah : no soy tan idiota como para dejarte hablar ellos piensan que Rido volvió y no te dejare meter la pata me oyes

Zero: si Noah sama

Noah : que bonito me dices

Zero: calla por que quien sabe cuando se comunique tu mamá

Noah: ella no se comunicara esperara que tu llegues y le expliques todo,primero que nada les gritaras y les dirás que mal estoy en mis estudios y comentaras que lo mejor para mi será ir a una escuela bla, bla, o sea te portaras como si yo fuera una niña

Zero: Noah eso me da una idea para volver a la academia Cross y que esos locos no me sigan y volver las cosas un poco mas normal para mi ya que todo se ha vuelto muy confuso para mi

Noah : y yo también iré a esa academia

Zero: claro que si

Noah :pues entonces a llamarlos ya que se esta haciendo tarde comenta como se te ocurra lo que te dije

Zero: si Noah

Rin rin rin

Noah: lo llamare entonces hola soy Noah comunícame con mis padres ya que el señor Rido quiere hablar con ellos

Criado: si señorita ahorita se los paso

Ken: quien habla

Criado: su querida hija por que señor dice que el señor Rido quiere hablar con ustedes pero eso es imposible

Ken: pásamelo

Zero: buenas soy yo solo para mencionarles que Noah esta muy atrasada en sus estudios e descubierto que su educación esta mal y he decidido inscribirla en la academia Cross ya que ahí he observado que su nivel de estudios es de alto nivel

Ken: esta bien señor me alegra que halla regresado, cuando seria esto

Zero: como a mediados del mes de febrero pero pasaremos unos días en la mansión para comprar útiles escolares pero he decidido que iremos en la mañana ya que la educación vampira ya la tenemos bien clara falta para mi parecer un poco de educación humana

Ken: pues que es lo que planea

Zero: pues ya te lo dije la próxima semana estaremos por alla, promeo cuidar a Noah

Ken : estando a su cuidado ya me ciento cuidado, le confesare que estaba un poco preocupado de que ese cuerpo asqueroso de cazador que tiene se propasara con mi hija

Zero: como cree que aria yo eso no seria tan mala idea pensoç

bueno asta aqui con el fic lamento si no es de su agrado seguiremos con la muerte de Rido en el siguiente episodio asta la proxima pliss dejen comentarios y gracias amiga que me has dicho en que mejorar sigue publicando


End file.
